Harry Potter and the Nineteen Unwritten Years
by theartofwords12
Summary: A post-Battle of Hogwarts fic following the story of Harry Potter's life, love and adventures - eventually H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)
1. New Beginnings

**Harry Potter and the Nineteen Unwritten Years**

 _The story of Harry Potter's life following on directly from the Battle of Hogwarts - eventually **H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)** \- apologies in advance for any character bashing_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously_

 _Also, check out my community of my favourite H/Hr stories (Harmony collection) through my profile_

* * *

 _Hogwarts, a month after the Battle_

Groggily, Harry clambered out of bed, put on his glasses, and stumbled down the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory. It had been two months since the Battle, but the memories of the last year still regularly haunted his dreams. Nagini springing from the corpse of Bathilda Bagshot, fangs poised. Hermione's piercing screams echoing through Malfoy Manor as Bellatrix launched spell after spell at her. Walking through the forest, away from everyone he loved, summoning all his strength to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Harry rubbed his temple, as if that would erase the nightly horrors from his mind, and stepped out through the portrait hole. On his way down to the kitchens, however, he was intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

'Mr Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word.'

'Of course, Professor,' Harry replied, curious as to what McGonagall could want with him, and they entered a nearby classroom.

'Mr Potter-'

'Please, Professor, call me Harry,' Harry interrupted, not seeing the irony. 'After all, I'm not a student.'

'Mr Potter,' she proceeded, choosing to ignore his comment, 'I appreciate that you might not have given this a lot of thought, but I was wondering whether you have any plans for what you want to do after the summer holidays?'

Harry paused. It was true, he hadn't spent much time thinking about what his next step would be. While some part of him was still clinging to his ambition of being an Auror, right now he didn't want to take on anything too stressful.

McGonagall took his silence as an opportunity to give her opinion. 'Of course, the decision is ultimately yours, but it would be my recommendation that you, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley return to Hogwarts to complete your final year.'

Harry hadn't even considered staying on at Hogwarts. Frankly, NEWTs seemed trivial compared to everything he had been through recently. But, he reasoned, apart from maybe the Burrow, there was nowhere he felt more at home than here. Perhaps this last year would even be his opportunity for a (well-deserved) break. Bearing this in mind, before Harry had a chance to second-guess his decision, he found himself agreeing to return to Hogwarts in September.

'Well then, I look forward to seeing you next year, Harry.' McGonagall said, emphasising his first name, and Harry grinned at the small show of affection. Before he had a chance to return the favour, however, McGonagall was gone and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

During a walk in the grounds, Harry filled Hermione in on his conversation with McGonagall. As he expected, she was thrilled at the idea of spending another year at school, even if she didn't view it as 'an opportunity for a break'. Harry was glad to see Hermione so enthusiastic about something, and so it was with reluctance that he interrupted her in full flow (halfway through a one-sided discussion about the pros and cons of Ancient Runes vs Arithmancy) with a sudden thought.

'Do you think Ron will come back?'

Hermione frowned. 'I don't know Harry. You know I haven't really talked to him since our, well…' she trailed off.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' Harry apologised lamely. He had forgotten that Ron and Hermione weren't talking. Two weeks ago, after the funerals, they finally had the long awaited talk about their relationship. However, as Harry had always suspected, Hermione didn't want to be more than friends with him, which Ron didn't take well. Relations between the two had been frosty, to put it lightly, ever since. Harry still didn't know exactly what had happened, but Hermione's foul temper the entire week following their talk had permanently put him off asking.

'Fancy something to eat?' Harry offered, keen to change the subject. Hermione rolled her eyes, aware of what Harry was trying to do, but she was grateful for the digression. After a quick stop at the kitchens, and following some incessant pestering from Hermione, the library, they returned to the Gryffindor dormitory, where they found Ron and George engaged in a heated game of wizard's chess.

'See you later _Harry, George_ ,' Hermione announced, staring daggers at Ron, before marching up to the girl's dormitory. 'When is she going to stop ignoring me,' Ron grumbled to no one in particular, 'not like we're supposed to be best friends or anything.'

Harry laughed, in spite of the situation.

'What's so funny?'

'Come on Ron, you're not really best friends, are you? Best friends aren't at each other's throats every five seconds.'

'What are you trying to say?' Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

'Nothing,' Harry said quickly, knowing he'd touched a nerve, but when he saw that Ron wasn't going to let the matter drop; 'I'm just saying that maybe you two aren't that well-suited for each other, romantically at least.'

Before Ron, who was getting increasingly worked up, could respond, George intervened to try and diffuse the tension. 'Lovely day for a game of Quidditch?'

Harry wasn't afraid of Ron, but he wasn't in the mood to argue, so hastily agreed, and Ron, who could never pass up a game of Quidditch, also grudgingly let the matter drop.

'And maybe a bit of fresh air will get Ron to come back to his senses and apologise,' George admitted to Harry as Ron left the room to get his Quidditch gear.

Two hours, many bruises, and a highly spirited game of Quidditch later, Harry and Ron returned to the common room, earlier troubles forgotten. Ron was busy giving Harry a blow-by-blow account of one of his earlier saves, 'George feinted left, but I had a feeling he would go right so I dived, and I nearly fell off my broom, but with one hand grabbed it, centimetres from the goal.' Harry laughed at the greatly exaggerated retelling.

'Maybe you should apply to be the new keeper for the Chudley Cannons.'

Ron, who failed to detect the sarcasm, considered the advice seriously, 'Yeah, maybe I should...'

Harry was going to leave him to his fantasies, but instead remembered his talk with McGonagall. 'Hey Ron, have you thought about coming back to Hogwarts next year?'

Ron seemed surprised. 'Not really to be honest. The way I see it, there isn't much point wasting time on NEWTs when we've got our pick of jobs. Besides, I guess I figured I would go help George at the shop for a bit, keep him company.'

'I totally understand mate. Just so you know, though, Hermione and I are planning to come back.'

This seemed to pique Ron's interest. 'Hermione's coming back?'

'Yeah, she seemed really excited about it too.' Harry raised his eyebrows, 'would that change your mind?'

'Honestly, mate, I don't know.' Ron sighed, frustratedly. When Hermione and I talked about starting a relationship, she said that the timing wasn't right, but I reckon she must like me, at least a bit. I mean, why else would she kiss me?'

For reasons unknown to Harry, this conversation had started to irritate him, but he wasn't about to share that with Ron, so he simply nodded in agreement.

'Fancy a game of chess?' Ron offered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'Sure,' Harry replied, keen to do something that would take his mind off Ron and Hermione's relationship. Their potential relationship, he reminded himself.

Despite his reservations about his best friends dating, however, Harry was excited to be coming back to Hogwarts next year. Hopefully, the first year of the rest of his life.

* * *

The five cloaked figures gathered round the table in the cramped room. The house itself was mildewed, run-down, about as far from the grandiose Malfoy Manor as a building could be. One of the men, the oldest, bearing a jagged scar running from his right eye to his mouth, stood to address the rest of the group. 'We're safe for now. The ministry won't suspect that we're hiding out in Muggle areas.'

'I don't know how much longer I can bear it. The whole place reeks of filthy Muggles.' another of the men, the youngest one, complained. The others laughed.

'Shut up Amycus.' Hundreds of Death Eaters gone into hiding and he got stuck with these morons. 'As I was saying, we've done well to stay out of the Ministry's sights for now, but we need to remain vigilant. One slip and the Dark Lord will remain unavenged.'

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_** _This is the updated Chapter 1. Please review to let me know what you think, about any inaccuracies_


	2. Birthday at the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Nineteen Unwritten Years**

 _The story of Harry Potter's life following on directly from the Battle of Hogwarts - eventually_ _ **H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)**_ _\- apologies in advance for any character bashing_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously_

 _Also, check out my community of my favourite H/Hr stories (Harmony collection) through my profile_

* * *

'You go next Harry dear. And remember to _speak clearly_.'

Harry laughed at the reminder of his horrendous first attempt at using the Floo Network. 'I'll try Mrs Weasley.'

'The Burrow!'

Mercifully, Harry appeared in the right place and was quickly followed by Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan. He glanced over at Ginny, who was already bickering with Ron over who's turn it was to de-gnome the garden, before guiltily turning away.

'You have to talk to her eventually,' Hermione chided, reading Harry's mind. It was true, Harry could probably count on one hand the number of meaningful words he'd exchanged with Ginny this summer. When it came to Ginny, his feelings were still confused and he had a suspicious feeling that talking to her right now would just make it worse.

'Yeah, I know. It just never feels like the right time.'

Hermione nodded, understanding. 'But maybe there isn't ever a right time. I know that a relationship might not be the biggest thing on your mind right now, but she's been waiting a long time Harry and the least you owe her is a talk.'

'You're right', Harry sighed, 'as usual. I'll talk to her this weekend.'

'Good luck Harry,' Hermione squeezed his hand before leaving, 'and happy 18th birthday.'

'It's charmed of course,' Luna explained, as if it was obvious to everyone, 'to keep away heliopaths.'

'Thanks, Luna. Glad you got me something so practical,' Harry replied, trying not to sound sarcastic, and he quickly stuffed the small brown bracelet into his pocket. Ron snorted.

'You're welcome Harry,' Luna beamed, before skipping away to chat to Ginny.

'I love her and everything, but she's mental that one,' Ron laughed, and Harry agreed. 'Anyway, Mum wanted me to get you to come and eat, but I reckon I should give you your present first,' Ron said, leading him to the back garden, where, embarrassingly out of place among the tattered Cleansweeps, stood a spanking new broomstick.

'Nimbus 3000, top of the range,' Ron said proudly, 'what do you think?'

Harry was stunned. 'Ron, I… this must have cost a fortune!'

'It wasn't cheap,' Ron agreed, 'but if it goes a step towards making up for every time I've acted like a prat, like leaving you and Hermione in the tent, it's worth it. And to pay you back for the Omnioculars of course!' Ron winked.

'Thanks, mate, this is amazing.'

'It was nothing.' Ron said with a shrug, trying to stay modest.

'No, Ron, this really is something. You've grown up a lot, you know that.' Harry affirmed, and wrapped him in a brief but forceful embrace.

'Thanks, Harry,' Ron replied, turning as scarlet as the sweaters he got for Christmas. 'But you might want to let go of me. After all, you don't want your _girlfriend_ getting jealous!' Ron laughed, motioning to Ginny who had appeared as they were talking.

'Ha ha,' Ginny retorted dryly, 'anyway, Ronald, you could do a lot worse.'

'Ouch,' Ron bit back, feigning offence. 'Anyway I'm starved, are you two lovebirds coming in to eat?'

'Give us a minute, I need to talk with Hary about something.'

'Happy birthday Harry,' Ginny whispered coyly, moving closer to him. 'I've missed you.'

'Thanks. So what did you want to talk about Ginny?' Harry asked, taking a step back and trying to keep the tone casual.

'Well, now you've mentioned it, how about we start with why you've barely said a word to me all summer?' Ginny exclaimed, her voice suddenly rising, in a very Mrs Weasley-esque manner.

'I…' Harry faltered, unable to give an answer, perhaps because he himself couldn't explain why he'd been avoiding Ginny. In fact, if he was truthful, he hadn't thought much about her, romantically at least, since the Battle.

Harry opted for an apology rather than an explanation, or, god forbid, the truth. 'I'm sorry Gin.'

Ginny expression quickly softened and she pressed a finger to his lips. 'Don't worry about it, we'll talk later,' she breathed, still drawing closer until their bodies were pressed together, 'right now, there's something I want more…'

'What's that?' Harry asked innocently, fully aware of Ginny's hands wrapped around him, but he didn't move. After all, it had been a while since he had kissed anyone. Instead of answering, Ginny closed the gap between their lips.

Without thinking, however, Harry stiffened and pulled away. Something about kissing Ginny felt...wrong.

'I thought you wanted this?' Ginny accused, anger and hurt etched onto her face.

'I, err,' Once again, Harry was lost for words.

'Guess I was wrong, as usual. Well, it might be six years too late, but I think finally get the message. You don't want me!' Ginny snapped, her tone bitter. 'Well, happy _fucking_ birthday Harry Potter!' she roared, before storming back into the house, leaving Harry outside, under the setting sun, alone.

Harry mind kept on replaying the evening's events. She was being totally unreasonable, wasn't she? After, all she had kissed him, and what did she expect, that he would confess his undying love on the spot? All these questions, as well as a few more unpleasant thoughts, were whirling through his head, so much so he didn't even notice when Hermione sat down beside him.

'Safe to say the talk with Ginny didn't go well then?'

'That's putting it lightly,' Harry sighed.

'I'm sorry, it was my fault for pushing you to talk to her when you weren't ready. But, I've got something to hopefully cheer you up.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at the thick leather-bound book Hermione was carrying. 'Really Hermione, a book?'

'I hope you're not suggesting that a book is a bad present, but this is actually something else. Open it.'

Harry took it and flicked to the first page, where to his surprise, there was a picture of himself, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA beaming back up at him. The next few pages too were snaps of the rare happy moments from Harry's fifth and sixth year. A team picture after a Gryffindor won at Quidditch. Harry and Ron laughing with Fred and George after testing out their _experimental_ products. Hermione reading, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, in front of the common room fire.

Hermione pointed at the picture Harry was looking at. 'That one's my favourite. We both just look so happy and at peace.' She paused for a second, smiling at the memory. 'So, the album, do you like it?'

Harry enveloped Hermione in a warm bear hug, tears glistening in his eyes. 'I love it.'

Hermione sank into his embrace and for a while, they sat there, in companionable silence, happy to share each other's warmth. Harry wondered why it was never this easy for him to be around Ginny, or any other girl for that matter, but his musings were cut short by a sudden realisation. 'How did you get all these pictures?'

'Colin. I asked him to do it as a project, and he gave them to me at the end of our sixth year.'

Harry almost laughed at the fact it had been just a year since they left Hogwarts. 'Feels like a lifetime ago.'

'A lot's changed since then,' Hermione agreed, 'including me and you.'

Unfortunately, this philosophical thought was interrupted by an involuntary rumble from Harry's stomach. 'Just remembered, I still haven't had dinner.'

'Well we better get inside then, before Mrs Weasley starts worrying,' Hermione said, but she looked disappointed.

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry paused and tried to choose his next words carefully. 'Thanks, Hermione, for everything.'

Hermione gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand. 'For you, Harry, anytime.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Will all my chapter endings be this cheesy? :/ _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story, but it would be great if anyone who likes it or has any improvements (including those who fav/followed) reviews each chapter to tell me what they think, or about any inaccuracies. **Basically, review!**_

Also, _I apologise if my writing of Ginny was a bit one-dimensional. I intend to keep Weasley-bashing to a minimum, as you can see, but_ obviously _, most Harry/Hermione stories will have to have some. This is the updated Chapter 2._

 _Thanks, theartofwords12_


	3. Harry the 'hero'

**Harry Potter and the Nineteen Unwritten Years**

 _The story of Harry Potter's life following on directly from the Battle of Hogwarts - eventually_ ** _H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)_** _\- apologies in advance for any character bashing_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously_

 _Also, check out my community of my favourite H/Hr stories (Harmony collection) through my profile_

* * *

'Do you think they've got our Hogwarts letters?' Harry asked, pointing to the two owl-shaped silhouettes growing on the horizon.

Hermione shook her head. 'Can't be, we've still got lots of time till term starts.'

'Actually Hermione, we're going back in two weeks.'

Upon learning this information, Hermione let out a high-pitched squeak and dashed out the room, barely noticing as she barged past Ron.

'Oi!' Ron yelled, but Hermione had already disappeared. 'What was that about?'

'I don't know. I just mentioned that we're going back to school soon, and she ran away.'

They both pondered the situation but neither could come up with a suitable explanation.

'Girls, eh?' Ron laughed, and Harry nodded absentmindedly, his mind still focused on Hermione's inexplicably strange behaviour.

A knock on the glass interrupted Harry's reverie. 'Who's the owl from?'

'Another from the Ministry,' Ron opened the letter, 'begging you to reconsider joining the Aurors. Haven't you told them you're going back to Hogwarts yet?'

Harry grimaced. 'Only about a million times. They just want me as a publicity stunt, to try and get people to trust them again.'

'Well, why don't you just become an Auror?' Ginny, who had entered without either of them noticing, demanded from across the room. 'They'll give you a place without any NEWTs, and you deserve one too, after all, you're Harry Potter. You're a hero!' she declared.

Harry was surprised to hear Ginny pay him a compliment. After her outburst on his birthday, they had settled into an uneasy peace, neither exchanging more than occasional pleasantries, until now. Responding to her claim, Harry shook his head. 'I'm not a hero. I was just lucky, and I got a lot of help with everything I did.'

Ginny shook her head disbelievingly. 'I don't remember anyone else in that chamber when you saved me from the Basilisk. And there was no one helping when you duelled…Voldemort.' Ginny, like most people, was still apprehensive about saying his name.

When Harry didn't respond, Ginny continued. 'Look, all I'm saying is that Hermione might have nagged you into agreeing to go back to school, but you need to stop letting her control your life. You should be an Auror, and you'd be a damn good one too!'

Harry was bemused. 'Thanks, Ginny, but you seem to have a couple of details wrong. Firstly, I'm not going back to Hogwarts because Hermione told me too, in fact, I'm the one who suggested it. Secondly, Hermione doesn't control my life, but if someone had to there's no one I would trust more than her. I'm not sure what kind of image you've created of me in your head, but it's not who I am, so please stop interfering.' Harry warned.

Ginny opened her mouth, then apparently thought the better of it. Without saying a word, she shot Harry a dirty look and slouched out of the kitchen.

'And I thought Luna was crazy.' Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood.

'I don't think that Ginny's being crazy,' Harry reasoned. 'She just expects me to be what the books and papers say I am. Harry Potter, the Boy who lived. Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Harry Potter, the hero. But the truth is I'm just Harry.'

Ron nodded. 'I understand mate. She'll come around, just give her a bit of time.'

'Yeah, you're right. Anyway, speaking of Hogwarts, have you decided if you're coming back yet?'

'I don't think I can. Lee's back at the shop, but it's still crazy busy, and they need all the help they can get. Plus, I get 20% employee discount, so I'd hate to burn that bridge!'

'Guess it's just me and Hermione then.' Harry noticed a flicker of annoyance creep onto Ron's face. 'Just so you know, there's nothing going on with us,' Harry quickly reassured him.

'Yeah, I know,' Ron replied, but he looked relieved at Harry's affirmation.

'Mate, you really need to talk to her and sort things out.'

'You're right. In fact, I'm gonna talk to her today.'

'Right now?'

'After a quick game of Quidditch, I want another go on your broom!'

Harry laughed. 'Go, on then, I'll beat you anyway.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Well,' Harry quipped, 'I am the Chosen One…'

Hermione was carefully packing the last of her things into the brown beaded bag. Before going down, she ran through the checklist one final time in her head. Clothes? Check. Birth certificates and passports? Check. Map of Sydney? Check. Companion? Hermione sighed, just one outstanding item left. Deciding there was no point putting it off any longer, Hermione knocked on the door to Ron and Harry's room.

'One sec, I'm just changing.'

Hermione blushed as she involuntarily wondered what state of undress Harry was in right now.

 _'_ Come in, oh, hey Hermione. If you're looking for Ron, he's in the kitchen. Something about a pre-dinner snack.'

Hermione looked confused. 'Why would I be looking for Ron?'

'Didn't he say anything to you?' Hermione gave him another blank look. 'Never mind, what did you want to talk about?'

'Well, you know how I ran out of the kitchen this morning?'

Yeah, I was wondering about that. Is everything alright?' Harry asked, looking concerned.

'Honestly, not really. I don't know if you remember me telling you, but before we went searching for Horcruxes I altered my parent's memories, and sent them to Australia, to keep them safe. I meant to go get them, but I didn't realise how little of summer there was left, and now I…' Hermione trailed off, trying to stay calm, but her voice was cracking. Harry squeezed her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb, and she managed a watery smile.

'Thanks, Harry.' she whispered.

'No, I should be thanking you. I don't say this nearly often enough, Hermione Granger, but you're the bravest and best person I know. 'So,' Harry said, answering her unasked question, 'of course I'll come to Australia with you, as long it takes to find your parents. It's the least I can do.'

'Oh, Harry!' Hermione beamed, engulfing him in one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs.

'Come on Hermione, I didn't survive Voldemort to get hugged to death!' Hermione laughed and loosened her grip on him. 'Although, I can think of many worse ways to die…' Harry winked, and once again, Hermione felt her face flush. _Did Harry ever get her this hot and bothered before?_

'So...' Harry said, reluctantly changing the subject, 'is it just us going on this adventure then?'

'I haven't asked Ron to come if that's what you mean. Things between us are still a bit awkward right now, and besides, George needs him at the shop every other day.' Hermione sounded like she was trying to justify it to herself more than Harry.

'I guess,' Harry agreed unconvincingly. He followed her logic, but he also had a strong suspicion that neither Ron or Ginny, for that matter, would be particularly thrilled about them going on a trip together. However, as he sat there, with Hermione's head resting peacefully on his shoulder, he found that that didn't really bother him. All he cared about was helping Hermione, regardless of the cost, including a few hurt feelings. _After all, that's what best friends do for each other, right?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, next up is the cliched Australia chapter, and there will also be an update on the Death Eater plot..._

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story, and don't forget to keep reviewing!_

 _A bit more Weasley bashing this chapter, but I get the feeling that most readers don't really mind. I will continue to try and keep it at a minimum in the following chapters, though._

 _Thanks, theartofwords12_


	4. A turning point

**Harry Potter and the Nineteen Unwritten Years**

 _The story of Harry Potter's life following on directly from the Battle of Hogwarts - eventually **H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)** \- apologies in advance for any character bashing_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously_

 _Also, check out my community of my favourite H/Hr stories (Harmony collection) through my profile_

 ** _A/N:_** Before writing this chapter I made a few changes to the last few which I would recommend re-reading first

* * *

Hermione groaned as sunlight slowly infiltrated the room, striking her face and forcing her awake. Sleepily, she glanced around the room and was shocked to find herself staring into a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. Fortunately, she managed to stifle a yelp. 'Harry, what are you doing in my bed?' she hissed, suddenly very aware of her dishevelled appearance.

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly, 'I guess I fell asleep here after our planning last night. I woke up a few minutes ago, but you looked too peaceful to disturb.'

Hermione's expression softened. 'Oh, Harry, that's sweet, but I think you should get back to your room. After all, we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about...' she trailed off awkwardly.

'Right, yeah,' Harry agreed, reddening slightly, and he reluctantly released himself from the warm grasp of the covers. 'So, how are you feeling?' he asked, referring to their upcoming trip.

'A bit nervous,' Hermione admitted, anxiously biting her lip. 'I mean, even if we find my parents, there's no knowing how they're going to react to all this.'

'Well, if your parents have any sense, they'll be thanking the heavens they've got such an amazing and courageous daughter.' Harry quickly reassured her, pride in his voice. Hermione beamed at him, and Harry was momentarily struck by how beautiful her smile was. He supposed it made sense, after all, she was raised by two dentists. Still, how come he'd never noticed it before?

'Anyway, how are you feeling?' Hermione replied, interrupting his musings.

'Honestly, I'm just looking forward to actually going out and doing something. It feels like we've been cooped up in the Burrow forever.'

Hermione nodded unthinkingly, seemingly thinking about something else. 'Harry, how did you sleep?' she asked suddenly, excitement creeping into her voice. Harry gave her a blank look, and she elaborated. 'Any bad dreams?'

'Actually, no,' Harry replied, surprised by his answer. After all, nightmares had plagued him since the Battle, why would they stop now? He racked his brain for an explanation but came up with nothing. Well, that was a lie. Based on his sleeping arrangements, he had one idea…

Hermione jumped up enveloped him in a tight hug. 'That's fantastic Harry!' She paused, deliberating over whether to continue, 'I was just wondering, this is probably a coincidence, right?'

'You mean because we slept…' Despite every instinct telling him it was anything but a coincidence, Harry nodded. 'Yeah, must've been,' he agreed. Looking disappointed, Hermione released him, although she didn't move away, when they were interrupted by a noise at the door.

Sorry, am I intruding?' Ron demanded testily, unsure what to make of what he'd just walked in on.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it. Luckily, Hermione was quicker on her feet. 'Of course not,' she answered, stepping quickly away from Harry. 'We were just celebrating a turning point.'

'What's that?' Ron asked sceptically.

Hermione resisted the urge to reply sarcastically. 'Harry didn't have any nightmares last night.'

'That's brilliant mate!' Ron enthused, and he had the good grace to blush in embarrassment at his previous sulky tone. He knew first hand how much Harry's visions affected him, how he woke up in the early hours bathed in sweat, writhing and screaming, so he was thrilled that Harry was finally starting to overcome them. 'Any reason why they stopped last night in particular?'

'No clue,' Harry replied, a little too quickly. 'I mean, it was bound to happen at some point.'

Luckily, Ron accepted his explanation without prying further. As they went down to breakfast, Harry noticed that Ron was in much-improved spirits. 'What are you so happy about?'

Ron grinned at him. 'Didn't you notice? Hermione talked to me.'

Hermione found Mr Weasley in his shed, tinkering with Sirius's motorbike, as he did most evenings, apparently without much luck. Despite this, she was relieved to see that he seemed in good spirits, humming jovially to himself. It didn't make sense for her to be nervous, her request was perfectly reasonable, but after all the Weasley's had done for her, she was anxious not to upset them. 'Excuse me, Mr Weasley, do you have a minute?' she asked tentatively.

'Only if you call me Arthur.' Mr Weasley grinned, putting his tools down.

'Sure Mr-I mean, Arthur,' Hermione smiled.

'I assume you want to talk about what we discussed earlier this summer?'

'That's right. As you know, I altered my parent's memories so they believed it was their dream to move to Sydney, but an exact neighbourhood or address would have been too risky, so I need some time to go and find them.'

For Hermione's sake, Arthur remained pragmatic, as he knew she'd fret about her parent's wellbeing enough without him forcing her to dwell on it. 'Do you want any of us to come with you? I can get the time off work, and I'm sure Bill and Charlie would be happy to-'

'That's a very generous offer,' Hermione interrupted, 'but you've already done more than enough.'

Arthur shook his head. 'You can never do too much for family,' he replied sagely. 'Besides, it isn't safe for you to travel alone when there are still Death Eaters on the loose.'

'Thanks, Arthur, but Harry's actually coming with me, so I won't be alone.'

'Even so,' Arthur insisted, resisting the temptation to ask why Ginny and Ron weren't going, 'I would feel better if you had someone else with you.'

Hermione relented. 'All right, I'll take someone, but I don't want to impose. Do you know anyone who's free?'

'How about Percy? He's still out of work and I know that he's keen to make amends with you and Harry.'

Hermione had never been fond of Percy, but everyone else was busy, and as she very well knew, three people would search quicker than two. So why was she so opposed to someone else coming?

'That sounds great, thank you very much.'

'It's no problem, I'll call him now. Oh, and Hermione, while I've got you, could you help me figure out what that large metal thing is?'

'I think it's the engine,' Hermione laughed good-naturedly. No wonder he wasn't having much luck fixing the bike.

Harry knocked softly on the door, careful not to wake anyone else up. 'Who is it?' Hermione asked from inside the room.

'Voldermort…come on Hermione, who do you think it is?' Harry laughed.

'That wasn't funny,' Hermione scolded, but she grinned to herself. 'I was about to go to sleep Harry, what do you want?'

'I just had an idea, don't worry about it, we'll talk tomorrow.'

'Don't be silly, sit down and tell me.'

'Fine, but it's a stupid idea. Talking to Ron, I can't help but think that however delicately we go about this, it's going to hurt him.'

'I know Harry, but that's why we need to explain it to him, and Ginny too.'

Harry sighed. 'I just thought that instead of dragging this out, causing more bitterness, we could leave without telling them. Tonight, right now even.'

Initially, Hermione was surprised, but the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. No awkward conversations, more time looking for her parents, more time with Harry. It was certainly a compelling case.

'So what do you think?'

'Harry, it's brilliant! But we can't just leave without telling people, I don't want anyone to worry.'

'How about we leave them a note, with a few words of explanation?'

'Perfect, and then we can apparate down to the Ministry and take a Portkey from there.' Hermione said excitedly. Deep down, she knew that it was wrong to leave this way, but when had she ever been able to say no to Harry? Unfortunately, in their enthusiasm, neither of them noticed the extendable ear dangling by the door.

* * *

'The hair?' Dolohov demanded. Amycus pulled a long black strand out of his bag.

'The rest has been added to the potion — it will be finished within the month.'

'Very good Amycus, you are dismissed.'

Dolohov permitted himself a smile. After all, it had been a good day. The plan was finally coming to fruition, and in just one week, he would be free of the suffocating confines of this Muggle house and back in the wizarding world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait for this chapter, I do plan to finish this story but unfortunately I can't promise frequent updates. As always, please review if you liked the chapter or to tell me about any problems. Thanks, theartofwords12


	5. Australian Adventure Pt1

**Harry Potter and the Nineteen Unwritten Years**

 _The story of Harry Potter's life following on directly from the Battle of Hogwarts - eventually **H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)** \- apologies in advance for any character bashing_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously_

 _Also, check out my community of my favourite H/Hr stories (Harmony collection) through my profile_

* * *

'…and remember to introduce yourself as the plumber. While you're talking to them, I'll sneak in using the invisibility cloak…'

'Stop fretting Hermione,' Harry finally interrupted, 'we've been over the plan a hundred times, everything is going to go fine.'

'I know, I'm just nervous. What if something happened and they're not there, or the counterspell doesn't work, or…'

Harry quickly wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and maybe it was his comforting warmth or familiar smell (' _how did he always smell like freshly mown grass?')_ but her fears were quickly eased.

'Look, I can't say that everything will go to plan, but I promised to help you look for your parents, and so help me, I'm not leaving till you find them. For now though, there's nothing more we can do, so just relax.'

'You're right,' Hermione smiled thinly, 'I'm sorry about all this by the way.'

'Come on Hermione, how many times have I told you not to apologise to me? But, if you're _really_ sorry,' Harry grinned, 'you could come with me to that dessert place across the street.'

'If you want, but I might know a better place…'

'Wow Hermione, this was a really good idea! It didn't even occur to me that Sydney would have its own wizarding street.'

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'So you thought that every time someone wanted a chocolate frog they had to go all the way to Diagon Alley?'

Harry attempted to come up with a witty retort but got too distracted looking around. This street ('Vertic Alley' as he later found out it was called) looked fairly similar to Diagon Alley, with its cobblestone passages and cramped storefronts, but Harry quickly noticed the atmosphere was distinctly different. For one, the wizards here wore shorts and t-shirts rather than robes, and most walked leisurely instead of hurrying about. Also, the shops looked much more interesting than the typical essentials found at Diagon Alley (bar 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' of course), and there were also a few bars and clubs, something magical Britain was seriously lacking in.

'Well, the magical community is certainly a lot less conservative here.' Hermione pointed out, clearly thinking along the same lines. 'I mean, could you ever imagine Mrs Weasley wearing something from that shop?' she laughed, pointing to a rather saucy lingerie store.

'Thank you for that mental image,' Harry quipped, trying to think of something besides Mrs Weasley's underwear. 'Anything in particular you want to do?'

'I suppose we should pick up some school supplies,' Hermione said, ignoring Harry's groan. 'But apart from that, I'm all yours.'

'All mine? That sounds good,' Harry smirked, because he had come up with a genius plan to help Hermione relax. This evening, they were going to go out drinking.

'Do you want me to hold those for you?' Harry offered, referring to the stack of books Hermione had amassed through the course of the day, and was currently lugging around with her.

'Thanks, but you really don't need to, it's just a few books for some light reading.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously Hermione? I wouldn't call half the books in the shop light reading.'

'Haha, very funny. Anyway, I only have one more stop before we can sit down and eat, so why don't you go ahead and find a table?'

'What do you need to buy that I can't be around for?' Harry teased.

'You'll have to wait and see…' Hermione said mysteriously, an infectious grin on her face, and she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing away. Harry rubbed his cheek and smiled. _'Funny how something so small and innocuous could put him in such a good mood.'_

Half an hour and two ice creams later, Harry finally saw Hermione walking towards him, a mysterious silver object in hand, but it was only when she got closer that he actually saw it. She was carrying something moving.

'It's for you!' Hermione exclaimed, as she sat down, barely able to disguise the excitement in her voice. She put a small silver cage onto the table and, to Harry's surprise, inside was a snowy owl. 'I know it's not the same as getting Hedwig back, but I know how important she was to you, and I thought you could use…' Harry interrupted Hermione's rambling with a tight embrace. 'Thank you, Hermione,' he whispered gratefully, 'she's beautiful.'

'I just wanted to do something to show how much I appreciate your help. Anyway, what are you going to call her?'

Harry considered it carefully. 'I think I've got a name, but only if you like it. Do you remember Hagrid's half brother?'

'Of course I remember Grawp, why?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry grinned mischievously. 'Do you remember his nickname for you?'

'God no, Harry! Why would you call her that?' Hermione asked, blushing furiously.

'Firstly, she was your gift to me, and secondly, who better to name her after than the best person I know.'

Hermione was blushing harder if that was possible. 'That means a lot Harry,' she breathed, moving her face closer to his, and Harry noticed, s _omehow for the first time,_ her hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight. After what felt like forever, Hermione spoke, bringing him back to earth. 'So, I guess I withdraw my objection.'

'Oh, um…then it's settled. My new owl is called Hermy.'

After lunch, Harry and Hermione returned to the hotel to drop off the afternoon's shopping and get ready. Harry had found it surprisingly easy to persuade Hermione to go out with him, but he reasoned that she was probably curious as well. An hour later they were ready to go, and Harry had to admit that Hermione looked breathtaking. Her hair cascaded down in waves, like at the Yule Ball, and she was wearing a small black dress which accentuated all of her curves. _When did he start noticing Hermione's curves?_. It took Harry a few moments to even put a coherent sentence together. 'No wonder Viktor Krum was into you.' _Damn, not what he meant to say!_ Hermione, sure enough, gave him a confused look. 'Sorry, I meant to say that you look…just, wow!'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Hermione replied, unable to hide her smile. 'You clean up pretty well yourself.'

'Thanks.' Harry supposed she felt obliged to return the compliment because with his mussed up hair and second-hand clothing, he was far from 'cleaned up'. 'Should we go?'

By way of response, Hermione took his hand, sending an electric spark through him. They'd held hands before, but only when they were in danger rather than for pleasure, and Harry was enjoying the experience. He was aware of how much they looked like a couple, but right now, he wasn't going to complain if anyone thought they were.

'Which bar do you want to go to?' Harry asked as they arrived, scanning the options.

'Maybe we should go to a more low-key one, so we don't draw too much attention.' They approached a smaller building furthest away from the crowd, with a half-working neon sign and peeling paint.

'I.D?' demanded a man on the door, presumably the bouncer. Hermione was fumbling around in her purse when the bouncer's eyes suddenly lit up. 'Crikey, you're Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you mate,' he said, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it. 'You two have a good time.'

'Cheers,' Harry replied, unsure what to say, and they went in. The bar was, as they had hoped, fairly empty, and the bartender quickly came over, grateful to have more customers. 'Anything to drink?' When neither Harry or Hermione responded, he began to reel off a list of options. 'We've got all yer muggle drinks, firewhiskey, Ogden's finest 'course, a few of my own creations, and a special order of Gigglewater came in today, all the way from America,' he finished in a hushed tone, expecting them to be impressed.

'Can we have a couple of butterbeers?' Hermione asked, seemingly disappointing the enthusiastic bartender. Harry, however, remembered his plan and quickly intervened. 'Actually, could we get two Gigglewaters instead?'

'What are you doing?' Hermione hissed.

Harry quickly thought up an excuse. 'No point going to a bar and having the same old drink.'

Hermione was apparently unable to fight this logic and grudgingly agreed. 'Fine, just one.' And from then, their memory of the night got hazy.

'Who knew Gigglewater would be so good!' Hermione laughed.

'I know, they're like magic!' Harry agreed. 'Oh, wait…' he paused, realising the irony, and they both collapsed into fits of laughter.

'I know a bar doesn't seem like my thing, but this has been really fun.' Hermione whispered drunkenly, her hand now resting on Harry's thigh.

'I always have fun with you 'Mione,' Harry slurred, getting closer to her.

'I like that nickname.' Both her hands were on him.

'I like that dress.' His hand was on her cheek.

'I like those eyes.' Her face was tantalisingly close to his.

'I like those lips.' They were centimetres apart…

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but updates should be quicker from now on, fingers crossed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story, and don't forget to keep reviewing! (PS: Which TV show does the last paragraph remind you of?)_

 _Thanks, theartofwords12_


End file.
